1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to new and improved apparatus and method for the automated analysis of successive sample liquids with ultra low sample liquid carryover therebetween to maximize the accuracy of the sample liquids analysis results, and to new and improved sample liquid aspirating and dispensing probe for use therein.
2. Description of the prior art
Although apparatus and method for the highly effective, automated analysis of successive sample liquids which bear a number of significant similarities to those disclosed herein are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,703 issued Dec. 16, 1986 to Kenneth F. Uffenhiemer for "Automated Analytical System" and assigned to Technicon Instruments Corporation, Tarrytown, N.Y., those significant similarities do not include the provision for ultra low carryover between successive sample liquids as made possible by the apparatus and method of this invention.
Although successive sample liquids aspirating and/or dispensing probe means which are highly effective to that task with very low sample liquid carryover are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,466 issued Oct. 24, 1978 to Allen Reichler, et al, for "Liquid Dispenser With An Improved Probe" and assigned to Technicon Instruments Corporation, it may be understood that the same, which rely solely on an isolation liquid which is immiscible with the sample liquids and which selectively wets the relevant probe walls to the substantial exclusion of the sample liquids to minimize sample liquid carryover, and which specifically rules out the utilization of a rinse liquid in combination with that isolation liquid to rinse the relevant probe walls, simply cannot provide the ultra low sample liquid carryover as provided by the apparatus and method of this invention. In addition, and although the probe means are only depicted schematically in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,466, it is nonetheless clear that the same are totally distinct in structural configuration from those of this invention.
The respective disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,629,703 and 4,121,466 are hereby incorporated by reference in this specification.